Mistaken Cause
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: I have beat Dishonored very many times, and I love the Boatman Samuel, he's my fave and well he's your only friend in Low chaos, minus Callista, so this story is about Anastasia, instead of it being Corvo, so that Samuel can have a nice romance not everything is word for word... Anyways it's rated M for Erotica. I do not own any of the Dishonored Characters.


Anastasia couldn't believe what had happened, everyone that she trusted Havelock, Pendleton, Martin and Samuel... Especially Samuel though he had said that he was only doing what they said it hurt her more than anything. She shared deep secrets with him and was beginning to have feelings for him, she understood that he had loved once and wanted to forget but the way he would look at her sometimes made her heart beat fast. If she ever saw him again he would regret screwing her over...

She looked over the crowded street filled with guards, she was wondering how she was going to make it out of the Distillery without getting caught. Her hand gripped onto her sword tightly, but her mind was elsewhere…

"_Samuel you wanted to talk to me?" She walks over seeing him leaning against the broken boats. _

"_Yes, the next mission is going to get a little hectic, I just…"_

"_Samuel?" She blushed as he looked up at her, his ice blue eyes looking over her body. He groaned and pulled her down on the ground and grabbed her holding her tightly against him; she could feel his bulge pressing against her. _

"_Anastasia." _

_Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close, her heart was beating hard in her chest. She moved her body against him kissing him deeply. He moaned against her lips his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close. _

"_Do you think I'll die? There's always a chance that might happen" _

"_No, it's just—" her lips cut him off as her hands roamed his shirt sliding off his scarf, "Off…" His hands unbuttoned her shirt sliding it down her shoulders, "You'll have to be quiet…Havelock and Pendleton are a few feet away." _

_She nods sliding his jacket off, his lips trailing along her collarbone. Her moans were soft and quiet, slowly as she reached for the buckle on his pants…_

She wiped her eyes and stood up looking over the vast city. She ran out of the Distillery district trying to make it to the lake before the guards found her. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she took a leap over the side of the wall and into the darkness of the water. The impact was hard against her body but she managed to recover just fine as her head popped out of the water watching the lights flicker as they searched for her. She calmed down her nerves floating in the water. She had to get moving or else the hagfish would end up nipping at her. The sound of a motor boat began to close in from behind her, she dived under again avoiding the boat before she jumped onto it her sword and gun ready.

"We've been through a lot, are you sure you want to kill me."

Her heart had dropped into her stomach, "Samuel?"

"_Are you sure she's dead Samuel?" Her head was swimming but she looked around her and saw Havelock, Pendleton and Martin. _

'_**No not Samuel… it can't be him.' **_

"_I poured the whole bottle in just as you asked." Her eyes moved over more seeing Samuel standing there looking at her. Her heart fell; she wanted to cry but didn't have the energy. _

"_It better have worked, I spent a lot of money on that." _

"_When we return Emily, and bring her body with us we'll look like the heroes." Her mind was foggy, trying to understand what happened, they had betrayed her. Samuel had betrayed her, was he trying to warn her before? Her heart ached; she fell in love with a traitor. _

_She watched as the others left, Samuel bent down beside her, "I'm sorry for what I did, but they were sitting there watching me but I only poured in half the bottle and I know that won't kill you." His hand grazed her face lightly, "I'm going to put your body in a boat and send you down the canal and then I'm going to get out of here. They'll find out what I did soon enough."_

She stared at him, her anger flourishing. Tears began to threaten her eyes; she slowly lowered her sword and gun. He looked up at her, his darkened eyes studying her.

"Let me get you to safety it's the least I can do..."

She wanted to decline but with no other way back into the abandoned areas, "Thanks."

"There's an abandoned apartment complex just a few miles from here and away from the Hound Pit, Havelock and them have disappeared but they might be lurking around somewhere, Piero and Sokolov are somewhere near the Hounds Pit and I took the boat." She nodded staring out into the barren sky, the sun was going down and it was getting chilly out, silence hung in the air as they travelled along the lake, there was nothing that she could say at the moment.

A few hours later they made it to the abandoned complex, she gets off the boat, "Thank you Samuel, I probably would have drowned if you didn't come by..." She was thanking him though she wanted to scream and kick at him; she had been stabbed in the back by him.

"No problem saw someone jump in the water and I didn't think it would be anyone else but you."

She smiles slightly and looks away from him, she should be yelling at him, screaming, perhaps crying and throwing rocks at him. But then she couldn't handle it anymore, "Why…" Her voice was low but angry.

"Anastasia..." He sounded hurt, he should be hurt.

"Why did you betray me like that? I trusted you more than anything, and you listened to them and tried to poison me!" Samuel stared at the ground.

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? When I looked over and saw you standing there, I wanted to believe that it wasn't you, that you wouldn't hurt me like that… After what we did, everything I felt in that moment and you threw it all away." He still wouldn't look at her, her nerves were running, then he finally spoke looking at her, "Do you understand what I had to do, they stared at me as I put the poison in, there was no way that I was going to kill you. They gave me the poison and told me to do it. I refuse at first but then they threaten to do awful things to you and it made my blood boil. I didn't want them doing those things so I may think you know me but you don't Anastasia, it killed me when they told me what to do."

"How could you… Was everything you told me that night a lie?" She pulled the mask off her face and placed it in her pocket.

His hands gripped onto her shoulders and pinned her hard against the wall, she gasped as her body made contact. His eyes stared into hers, "I did what I had to do, I got you out of there so that they wouldn't kill you. My life is on the line, now that they know you're alive." She closed her eyes turning her face away, a few tears slipping down her face.

"I'm not proud of what I do, I try to find the easy way out so I don't need to kill anyone… but I can never excuse myself for killing another person." She was shaking; her whole mind was scared, what would happen. If they got Emily back on the throne, would everything be the same. Could she forget everyone that she made a choice to kill? Samuel leaned into her body, his weight pressing her against the concrete.

Her breath was short as his lips crashed down onto hers. Samuel pressed his leg between her thighs rubbing against her warm sex. She moaned against his mouth gripping onto his scarf, he pulls away kissing her neck slowly.

"I went to sea to forget a hopeless love and I succeeded but now, I don't want to forget, I just want you and I don't care if this city falls apart around us." She groans rubbing up against his leg, his bulge straining against his pants. His lips capture hers again his tongue invading her mouth tasting her sweet nectar. She moans against him, his hands trailing up her sides and placing them firmly on her breasts squeezing them tightly. He pulls away resting his forehead against hers, she looks at him, his grey hair brushed back, his eyes dark from sleepless nights. She places her hands on his face feeling the roughness of his jaw, the 5 o'clock shadow was coming in. She ran her hand down to his bulge rubbing him slowly, a groan echoes in his chest, "Not here" His voice rasped in her ear.

"Okay."

He grabs her hand and pulls her up the stairs into the complex. When they get into the apartment he shuts the door pulling the metal sheath down and locking it into place.

"We might not have much time, Havelock is looking for me and he'll want me dead" Anastasia nods and walks over touching his face, "I won't let him hurt you..." Her eyes locked onto his, her hands running through his hair. "Fuck me."

He licks his lips before pulling her hard against him, she gasps unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands along his chest, his body was damaged over the years but his muscles were defined. He kisses her neck slowly his hands pinching her pink nipples, "It's been too long..."

Anastasia closes her eyes, feeling his warm skin against hers "Yes it has…I've missed you." She felt sad, knowing maybe she might not see him again. He would have to run till he got out of the city or until Havelock would catch up to him...

"Samuel" She undoes her pants letting them slide to the floor kicking them away as she fiddles with his buckle, "I wanted to tell you-"

"Don't... You make it sound like I'm going to die; nothing can stop this old sailor." She smiles and grabs his hot shaft slowly teasing him; he pulls off her shirt and drops it to the floor.

"You're not that old…" She cooed, "I think you're very handsome."

He slides his calloused fingers between her swollen lips, feeling her hardened bud, and slipping his fingers inside, her warm walls gripped his fingers like a vice.

"Wet already..." He groans and moves her legs around his hips and positions the tip of his cock just below her wet warmth. She blushes kissing him deeply as he slides inside of her, stretching her slowly. Her arms slide around his neck holding onto him, his hands gripping onto her thighs as he thrusts into her deeply. She wraps her legs around his waist pushing him deeper into her confines. The tip of his cock was hitting her back walls with every thrust causing her to whimper in pleasure.

"So good..." She moaned out as he pulled her away from the wall and took her over to the bed to lay her down. His cock was pulsing inside of her as he resumed thrusting into her. His arms latched around her waist his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"I-" her fingers laced through his hair, her legs tight around his waist.

"Ana." His voice was low, groaning as he slammed into her. Her walls tightened around him her juices leaking between her. "So close." He bit into her neck lightly licking and kissing the skin, "Cum for me."

His voice rasped in her ear, his voice was pushing her over the edge. His rough body slid against her smooth skin. She pulled his lips against hers hard as his thrusts became desperate, his moans vibrating against her lips. After a few thrusts her walls clamped around his cock squeezing him, she screamed in ecstasy as she came hard around him.

He was panting, his cock twitching inside of her, "please cum for me..." Her pleading was making it hard for him to hold back. He slipped a hand between them to feel how wet she was and he couldn't handle it anymore. He grabs under her knee and pushes it against her as he fucks her hard and fast. Both their moans filling the room, a layer of sweat forming on their bodies.

"Cum for me Samuel."

He thrusts a few more times before the feel of hot sperm shot out against her back wall filling her. Samuel collapsed on top of her slowly kissing her lips. His hands slowly caressed Anastasia's face.

"Stay with me... Havelock can't harm you if I'm around..." He chuckles and turns his head cough, "I don't want to drag you down. It'll be safer if I go on my own."

She kisses him lightly her walls still squeezing him, though she could feel him going limp. "I don't want to lose you."

"I know." His fingers ran through her hair, she could feel his spunk leaking out of her. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes looking into hers. "I don't want to lose you either, but if you're with me then Havelock will have us both and how are you suppose to protect Emily?"

"I know I need to protect her, but I can protect you too… I love you Samuel." He smiles sliding his hand down to her warmth. "I love you." Ana moaned as he touched her, sliding his finger up and down her slit before laying down beside her and gathering her in his arms.

"Just stay with me for now, we'll talk in the morning."

"What if there is no morning?"

"Then I can die a happy man." She could feel his hand playing with her hair. His lips pressing against her forehead.

She lays on his chest listening to his heart beat. Slowly she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning Ana wakes up to an empty bed. She sits up and gets out of bed going over to grab her clothes then change into them. She leaves the complex and heads towards the water and she sees Samuel sitting in his boat along the lake. He looks up when he sees her approaching,

"Good morning."

"Morning." She smiles and climbs in the boat sitting beside him and slips her arm through his leaning against him.

"I should leave before the city watch comes and tears this place down." Samuel nods and turns to look at her. "I can take you out of the city if you like; I think if you can get to the Hounds Pit you can find out where Havelock is hiding out."

"I believe that would mean you'd have to come with me." She kisses his hand squeezing it lightly. He kisses her forehead, "I suppose so, I guess I'm stuck with you then." His hands wrapped around her back pulling her close. She groans nuzzling against his shirt, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
